


The Lost of Our Youth

by corry_ss



Category: Lee Hi (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corry_ss/pseuds/corry_ss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>World always looks brighter when we were younger, but everything changes when we become adult. The laugh and happiness that I shared with them was the best time that I won't forget. I want to stay like that forever.</p><p>I guess, it's just a foolish wish.</p><p>If only I try to care more. I can see their crying and begging clearly.</p><p>Because, that's my only regret.</p><p>Jimin... Jungkook... it's not too late, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Final

            Hayi chose to run away. Never in million years had she run this fast. Everyone tried to stop her, but no one succeed. One person was staying with her, running away like crazy. What he could see from Hayi was only the way her hair was blown away. He knew it. Hayi wouldn't stop even if he tried his best to scream. But, he should try, at least once. Whether she kept running or not, he wished that Hayi would stop.

            “Hayi!” He screamed.

            Hayi gave him a response, “What?” But, she was still running.

            “Stop, you don’t even know where he is now!”

            He succeeded. Hayi stopped her steps. She turned around to see that person, “I don’t understand, Jimin. I want to help him.”

            Jimin was walking slowly towards her. He hugged the small girl, “Me too. But, we should wait for him, Hayi.”

            “I-,” she tried to speak, but her tears suddenly fell from her eyes. “I want to know the truth. I want to hear everything from him.”

            He felt the same way as her, but there was nothing that he could do. That news kept showing up like crazy on TV, internet, and even newspapers. The person he always trusted was coming out as a criminal. Jimin didn't believe it. He tried his best to keep faith. How much longer did he have to wait for the truth? Jungkook had been gone since the day the news broke. He thought that he could speak up to him. But, Jungkook was never coming back home. He was gone.

            “He was talking to me yesterday! He never does that kind of thing, Jimin! You know that too, right?”

            Jimin wanted to say yes, but his lips were not moving. He just gave her nod. Jimin wishes everything was a dream. It was just like yesterday that the three of them together. They laughed and shared the same dream. His only wish is to see Hayi and Jungkook to be happy forever. He realized that the dream is just a dream which was impossible to come true. Nothing lasts forever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Past ♣♣♣

            “What do you want to be when you are older, Hayi?”

            “I want to be a singer.”

            He laughed at her wish, “You don’t have to follow me like that.”

            She pouted her mouth, “Why not? Your dream is cool.”

            “You can be anything you want, but please not a singer.”

            Jungkook was still 15th at that time. The world seemed brighter than it was though. Hayi was only one year older than him, but there were no boundaries between them. They are best friends. And Jimin, was the only one who took care them like a good brother. He was the oldest one, so he needed to help his dongsaengs. When Jungkook chose to become a singer, he followed him. He wanted to make sure that Jungkook’s dream would come true.

            “So, when will you guys debut?” Hayi asked them seriously.

            Jimin just gave a sigh, “We don’t even know, Hayi. It’s better for us to work hard, right?”

            “You guys already work hard enough for me.”

            Jungkook gave her some explanation, “There are other trainees who work harder than us. It’s like a battle field.”

            “Well, I’m here always alone since you guys started to be trainees. This place becomes a deserted field.”

            “At least, we live in the same neighborhood, right? We can keep in touch.”

            Hayi gave a smile to Jimin, “You’re right.”

            The playground that they had in their neighborhood was the place for them to play together. Everyone said that they were really good friends, but for them, they were like a family. The things they had on their mind, the burdens, and the hardness, they would share to each other. It was like a destiny to be together. They knew each other to well, even the stories of their own life. It was not as beautiful like a rainbow. But, there was nothing wrong to wish for a happy ending, right?

            “Sorry, Hayi. We have to go now.” Jungkook said as he walked away.

            Hayi looked disappointed, “But, you guys just got home from school.”

            “We are going to school tomorrow, so we can still meet, right?” Jimin tried to make her feel better.

            “Okay, see you later guys.”

            It was always like this every day. They went to school together, and went home together. But, since Jungkook and Jimin had started to be a trainee, they did not go home together like always did anymore. At least, they were still living in the neighborhood with Hayi. However, everything changed in just one night. They looked so happy, but those smiles couldn't be painted on Hayi’s face.

            The news just made Hayi upset.

            “We have big news for you!”

            “Yes, Hayi! You’ll be happy to hear it!” Jungkook gave his best smile to her.

            “We got chosen!”

            At first, she was just as excited like them, “Chosen?”

            “Both of us are going to Seoul! They said we have the potential to debut!” Jimin was so happy.

            She couldn't be happier for them. She knew that there was no way she would say she was sad to hear it. This was what their dreams were. She just needed to pray for theirs success. She thought that they could speak up what they had in mind. But, if she did that, it would be hard for them to go. She needed to support them until the end. Maybe, she had to shut her mouth for their sake.

            “You both are going to debut? Really?” Hayi sounded so excited.

            “We are not really sure, but we’ll do our best to debut. Because, we know you are waiting for it!”

            Hayi asked a question, “So, when will you go to the Seoul?”

            Jungkook knew that Hayi will ask the question. “We have one week to prepare.”

            She asked again, “Until when?”

            “We don’t really know.”

            Jungkook gave her another answer, “I’m going to change school, Jimin-hyung too.”

            That news really hurt Hayi, “You guys are so lucky!”

            Jungkook realized Hayi’s upset face, “Are you fine with this, Hayi?”

            “That’s fine. Totally, don’t look at me like that. I can see you guys again in Seoul. I’ll study hard to be a college student. I have a dream too.” Hayi tried her best to make a smile.

            “Don’t worry, Hayi. We’ll keep contact with you.” Jimin ensured Hayi.

            It was always easy to say those things. The only thing that she should do was believe in them. They were like family. Hayi saw how they looked so eager to go. She realized that this is will be the last time she could see them. One week would move on so fast, and time would fly so fast. They would debut, and became Idols. She would be watching them from afar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The debut ♣♣♣

            Bangtan Boys. It was their group name. Hayi got the news about their debut. She was so excited to hear it. It took six months for the debut. She was begging her parents to make it to Seoul. She needed to see their debut. She got what she wanted. She went to Seoul by herself. Her parents gave her one condition. She needs to go there with her aunt. She accepted it. There was no way she could go alone. In fact, she knew nothing about Seoul.

            Jimin and Jungkook sent her an invitation to go to their showcase. When, she said that she would go with her aunt, they gave her another invitation. She was so happy to see that. Finally, her friends that were like a family to her achieved their dream. She went to the showcase. It was so crowded, but she made it to her seat. Before the showcase started, Jimin and Jungkook were taking her to the backstage.

            “I can’t believe. I’m seeing you guys here, right now. You guys are already debuting.” She was super happy for them.

            “We can’t believe it too. Thank you so much for coming here.” Jungkook was ready to give her a hug.

            Jimin kinda understood Jungkook’s intention. He joined the hug, “I miss you so much, Hayi-ah.”

            “You guys are trying to kill me.” Hayi was stuck between them.

            “Sorry, Jimin was bragging in suddenly.” Jungkook gave him a glare.

            “Why? You missed her too. Don’t lie to me. I can see clearly in your face, Jungkook.”

            Jungkook was so shy to hear it, “Hyung!”

            Hayi was laughing to see them both. It’s been a long time, but she really missed the time they were together. She knew that she needed to come back tomorrow. Jimin and Jungkook later introduced their members to Hayi. She could see how their members were so nice to her. She believed that this group would be big. They had a bright future awaiting them. The showcase continued, and Hayi went back to her seat.

            At the end, Hayi gave her last greetings to them, “Good luck with your debut, Jimin, Jungkook. I hope to see you guys next time.”

            “We’re sorry that we can’t go around Seoul with you. We really want to.” Jungkook looked disappointed.

            “That’s okay. Actually, I’m going to Seoul University next year. I’m going to be a doctor. Wish me luck, okay?”

            “Of course, Hayi.”

When they thought they could stay in contact after the debut, Jimin and Jungkook just disappeared from their group chat. That showcase night was the last time they met.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

One year after the debut ♣♣♣

            And the time passed like that, Hayi got accepted as a medical student.

            She was so busy. They hadn't spoken to each other anymore since one year ago. The only way for Hayi to know about their whereabouts was the media. She followed the fan account to know about their activities. She knew that sounded pathetic, but she was scared to try to reach them again. She was so sad when they were just gone like that. She tried her best to understand the circumstances. She chose to support them from far away.

            She opened up her phone, she clicked the group chat. She knew that there would be no one who were going to give reply, because she kept send some messages in that group chat, but there was no reply. She wrote the message slowly.

            ‘Hey, Jimin, Jungkook, how are you guys? I got accepted to Seoul University. I’ll move to Seoul this Saturday. I wish to see you guys there.’

            She sent the message. She only hoped that one of them will give her a reply. She continued to tidy up her things. She would move in two days, of course she should prepare everything. She tidied up some of her books, and was surprised to see a big album. She gave a wide smile to that book. She opened up slowly. The album contained so many memories. They were her childhood friends. They took a lot of pictures together. What Hayi could do was just looking at these pictures, she missed them a lot. The tears fell from her eyes.

             _Jimin, Jungkook, how are you doing now?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

            It was a nice Saturday at BTS’ dorm, every members was having a nice break from their tight schedule. Suga and Namjoon were not there, they were working at the studio. Taehyung was watching TV. Jimin and Hoseok were sleeping, because they were tired from yesterday's practice. Jungkook was just awake from the sleep and walking to the TV room.

            “Hyung, where is our manager?” Jungkook who just woke up, sat beside Taehyung.

            “They are going somewhere with Jin. They’ll come back tomorrow.” Taehyung’s eyes couldn't let go of the TV.

            Jungkook was surprised to know that. He suddenly got up, “Are you serious?”

            “Yeah, why?” He caught Jungkook who walked to their manager room.

            “This is my only chance, Hyung. I need to check up my old phone.” He walked fast to the room, and Taehyung was just watching Jungkook. He didn't bother to check him.

            Jungkook slowly opened the manager’s room to make sure no one was there. He was right; no one was in the room. He suddenly walked to the cupboard. He was looking for his old phone because of one reason. He needed to know what Hayi‘s condition was. Their manager had been keeping their phone since a year ago. They said every member needed to cut off the contact with their old friends, unless their friend were celebrities. It would benefit them more to have celebrity friends.

            It had been already one year, and both of them didn’t know anything about Hayi. But Jungkook knew that this year Hayi should be taking the college entrance exam, and it was a month ago the result got announce. If she really got accepted to a college, she would start her semester soon. Once Jungkook found where his phone was, he was moving out from the room and running to his own. He was looking for a charger somewhere. He found his old one, and charged his phone. He even didn't wait until it was full, he turned on the phone.

            There were so many messages that pop up from his phone. And he realized everything was from Hayi. She kept sending messages to their group chat. There were more than two hundred messages. He couldn't contain his feels. He though that Hayi would forget about them, but she never stopped to care. The last message was from this morning. He decided to open the group chat.

            _Guys!_

            _Hey Guys!_

            _Why didn't anyone of you read any of this?_

            _Hello? Are you guys still there?_

            _Jimin! Jungkook! Yaa!_

            It was full of Hayi who kept sending messages. She sounded really mad because there are no reply from him and Jimin. Jungkook realized one by one the messages turned to sadness.

            _I don’t understand why, but I guess both of you are so busy. But whatever it is, I believe in you guys._

            She stoped sending message after this one. She sent another two weeks later.

            _I just joined your fandom, because this is the only way to know about your whereabouts. I’m so happy. You guys have so many fans already. Fighting! Jimin and Jungkook!_

            After that message, she rarely sent anything. She continued to send a month later. It always felt heartwarming to read those messages. Hayi told everything about what she had been doing in her days. There was no single time for Hayi to not ask their condition. Until the last, Jungkook read every message written there. He saw the last message Hayi sent.

            _Hey! How are you guys?_

            _I’m fine today, because I’m in Seoul right now! I’m moving with my parents. If you can come, it’ll be nice._

            _Hayi sent location._

            _This is where I live now; it’s not really far from the college. I wish to see you guys soon. I miss you guys so much._

            By the time Jungkook read that message, he suddenly opened up his other phone. He saved the location that Hayi gave. Not only that, he saved Hayi’s number too. He and Jimin decided to not save her number because of the rules. It was for their career after all. Jungkook turned off his old phone. He grabbed his jacket, mask, and wallet. He was ready to go. He walked out from his room, and saw Taehyung who was still in front the TV.

            “Hyung, I’m going to go to convenience store. I want to buy some snacks,” Jungkook just walked past his hyung, he knew that Taehyung wouldn't give a shit of where he go.

            “Okay,” Taehyung gave a reply but still focused on the television.

            Before he went out, he went back to his manager's room. He returned the phone back to its place. He made sure that his manager didn't realize anything. With that, Jungkook wore the complete disguise and went out to Hayi’s place. There was no schedule from him and the other members for today. It was fine for him to go to her place, he thought.

            He was walking with phone in his hand. Even though it was already a year since he was here, he still needed GPS to lead his way. They always went out with their manager. They would bring them anywhere, so the members didn't have to search up their destination. This was totally hard for him to walk in the public. He knew that they had been just one year to debut. People wouldn’t really recognize him anyway. He was finally near the highway. He raised his hand to grab the taxi. After the waiting, a taxi stopped right in front him.

            He went in, and the taxi driver welcomed him, “Where would you like to go, sir?”

            He showed his phone, “This address, do you know where it is?”

            The taxi driver, “Owh, I know where it is. It’s close to Seoul University. Are you going to go there?”

            “Yes.”

            “Okay then, sir.” The driver drove them to the address. While he was driving, he gave Jungkook a question, “So, you have friend there, sir?”

            “Yeah, my really good friend, she’s like family to me.”

            “Well, I guess it’s been long time since you saw her.”

            Jungkook gave a long sigh, “You’re right.”

            The journey was fast. They arrived in the location. Jungkook paid the driver and went out from the taxi. He watched his surroundings. It  feel strange for him. He never went to this place before. Despite that condition, he was walking to the address. It was not really that far from the highway. He found a nice apartment. It was not luxury, just average apartment that was suitable for a college student. He grabbed his phone and called Hayi’s number.

            “Hello?” She picked it up.

            Jungkook hesitated when he heard her voice. He missed her, so much. “Hayi-ah. It’s me.”

            There was silence between them. Hayi suddenly didn’t give him any response. She was just so surprised and didn’t know what to do. She gave a reply, “J-Jungkook? Is that you?”

            The moment he heard Hayi’s voice from the phone, he heard her voice from his back too. He turned around to make sure, and he was right. Hayi was right behind him, holding her phone. She was looking at somewhere else. Jungkook was smiling to see her. He was walking slowly towards her while talking in the phone, “Yup, I’m here, Hayi.”

            “What? What do you mean?”

            “Just turned aroud.”

            Hayi followed what he said and saw someone standing right in front him with a smile on his face. She was so shocked to see him. The words came out from her mouth, “Jungkook...”

            “It’s been a long time, Hayi.” He calmly replied.

            This the moment that Hayi couldn't contain her feels anymore. It had been a long year with no reply from him and Jimin. But, he suddenly came and gave a big smile. She couldn't understand anymore, between she was mad or happy. She hugged the man who was standing in front of him. Jungkook watched the small girl in front of her as he hugged her, he realized how small Hayi was. One year sure was long. He felt relieved that this warm hugs that welcomed him.

            “I miss you so much, Jungkook.” She let go the hug. She stared at him, “Why are you here alone? Where is Jimin?”

            That question actually make Jungkook confused. He lied to her, “He has schedule right now. He likes to come. He’ll meet you next time.”

            “Too bad. I really hope to see him. Tell him, I’m missing him so much, don’t forget to give me a call.”

            Jungkook was giving her a nod, but he swore to himself that he wouldn't tell Jimin about this. His heart was telling him no. The time he ran to this place, he already decided to get Hayi by himself. This was the only chance for Jungkook to get closer to her. It was more than 5 years since he hold this feeling for Hayi. She always saw both of them as family. That was the only reason for Jungkook to stay quiet for long. He was afraid to tell her, but it was enough for him to be with Hayi. Her smile and laugh was what he longed for.

            _I’m sorry, Hyung. You’re going to forgive this time, right?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            Jimin was waking up from his nice sleep. He tried to get his mind while stand up from his bed. He was walking to the TV room. He saw Hoseok playing with his phone. He watched his surroundings and saw Taehyung bring some snack with him. He’s ready to watch the TV again. Jimin realized Jungkook’s absence.

            “Where’s Jungkook?”

            Hoseok shook his shoulders, “I don’t know.”

            Taehyung answered him, “He went to the convenience store.”

            “Since when?”

            “I don’t know. It’s like hours ago, I guess.” Taehyung was still focusing to the TV.

            Jimin was shocked to hear Taehyung’s answer, “What? You don’t check on him?”

            Hoseok gave his thoughts, “Well, Jimin is right, Taehyung. You should have told us. This is totally wrong.”

            Realizing that he was getting all the blame; he spoke back, “He’s old enough to know what he’s doing. Just let him go this time, maybe he needs time alone.”

            “I guess Taehyung’s right. Just let him, Jimin.” Hoseok gave his thought.

            Jimin let out a sigh, but still felt worried about maknae, “Okay, fine. But tell me, what did he do before he went out?”

            “He was checking his old phone at the manager’s room. I don’t really understand. He was in hurry after he checked his phone,” Taehyung grab a bite to his snack.

            Jimin got confused at first, but then he remembered something. He ran to the manager’s room this time. Jungkook must be checking up the old message, Jimin was so sure about that. He was searching up for the phone at the room. Hoseok suddenly came to the room, “What are you looking for?”

            “Our old phone, where is it?” Jimin checked everything in the room.

            “I remember someone said it was in the cupboard. Why are you looking for it, though?”

            “Jungkook was searching for it before. I think I know why he went out.” Jimin opened up the cupboard and found a box. He opened it and found Jungkook’s phone was on top. “Look, Hyung, Jungkook was checking his phone before.” Jimin showed Jungkook’s phone to Hoseok, and then he ran to Jungkook’s room.

            Hoseok decided to watch him. He was walking to the TV room once again. He sat beside Taehyung, and sees his own phone once again. It took 10 minutes for Jimin to suddenly come out at the TV room. He was already prepared to go, with mask at his face. Taehyung didn't give a damn at all.

            “Where are you going?” Hoseok was being the only one who cared.

            “To meet Jungkook and my friend,” Jimin was running to the front door. Hoseok tried to ask him another question, but Jimin was so fast and went out like that. Suddenly, Jimin was coming back, “Hyung, please put Jungkook’s old phone for me.”

            Hoseok just nodded, “Okay. You have to comeback before night, okay?”

            “Yes, Hyung.”

            In seconds, Jimin was running out like crazy. He didn’t realize that this day will come. The day Jungkook and him running out to see Hayi. He thought that they would pass this year too. They just couldn't, aren’t they? Hayi was too precious to them, the only one who supported their foolish dream, the only person who stayed to hear their complaints when they were trainees, and the only girl that who wouldn’t stop to asked their condition. She always cared for them the best.

            Jimin raised his hand to grab the taxi. After some minutes, one taxi stopped, he got in. He gave the driver the address. He got Hayi’s address from Jungkook’s phone before. He didn’t save Hayi’s phone number because he promised to Jungkook to not save her phone number. The only way to reach Hayi for now was to go to her place. Jimin finally arrived at the place. He paid the taxi, and ran out.

            He gave a call. He tried to calm down and walked with fast pace toward Hayi’s apartment. The first call, no one answered. He give the next call. He keeps talking to himself, “Answer it! Damn!”

            And, someone finally answer his call, “Hello, Hyung? What’s up?”

            “Jungkook! You are lying to me, right? Where are you?” Jimin was mad.

            This time, Jungkook knew that Jimin already know where he was, “You know where I am, Hyung. Why are you asking me?”

         Before he could answer back, he heard the voice he always missed, “Jungkook, is that Jimin? Can I talk with him too?”

            Jungkook couldn't hold Hayi to talking with Jimin, he gave his phone to her, “Of course, you can.”

            Hayi was excited to get the phone, but before she could speak, Jimin cut off the call, “He cut it off, Jungkook.” And, the bell rang. “Ah, mother and father are back I guess.”

            Jungkook wanted to stop Hayi from opening up the door. He felt scared if it was Jimin who pressed the bell. He followed Hayi to the front the door. It was her parents. He didn’t understand why he felt relieved. Why was he scared of his hyung?

            “We meet Jimin in front. He told us that he wants to visit you, Hayi.”

            There was Jimin, coming to the room right behind Hayi’s parents. He saw Hayi’s eyes were sparkled to see Jimin. He knew it. The one Hayi longing for was Jimin, not him. By the time he was here, Hayi kept asking about Jimin. Those sparkled eyes never changed since long ago. But Jimin was not looking at her the same. Jimin saw her as his dongsaeng.

            “I can’t believe it! You guys are really coming. I’m so lucky to see bangtan boys here.” That smile, her smile, how long had it been since they saw her smile?

            Jungkook was staring at Jimin. His face looked annoyed. Jimin was angry, he knew it well. He needed to act up well in front of Hayi and her family. It’s been a long time; they need to be happy for Hayi, right? Her smile just changed. Is it because of Jimin? Those thoughts kept popping out in Jungkook’s mind. The unnecessary worries, doubts, made Jungkook lost in thought. What can he do now? Why did he come here in the first place? Why could she be happier than now when seeing him?

            _Hayi... I’m here..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            It was late. They were finally backed to their dorms. But, Jimin was holding Jungkook to go. They didn’t go in. They stayed at the front door. Jimin was asking Jungkook to speak with him. Jungkook just followed what he wanted. Jimin and Jungkook came to the park near their dorms. They sat beside each other. This time, Jimin was not angry anymore. He already calmed down himself.

 

            “Jungkook, you miss her a lot, right?”

            Jungkook took a glance at Jimin, “Why are you asking, Hyung?”

            “Well, I realize we didn’t know anything about her for one year. She must have a reason to get accepted to Seoul University.”

            “Isn’t it her dream?”

            “Yeah, but there’s some reason that making her holding it more.”

            “Hyung, are you? By chances... you aren’t, right?” Jungkook was felt strange with Jimin’s words.

            “My mother told me everything. Her mother condition got worse than before. She’s moving to Seoul with mother, because her mother needs to get more treatment. Hayi got scholarship. She wants to help her mother. She chooses to be a doctor. She wants to help more people. It was hard for her for this one year.” Jimin was watching the night sky as he continued, “She almost lost her dream, but she stays still. She’s watching us. If we can grab that dream, she can do that too. When I knew this truth, I felt so hurt. She was always watching us when we have hard times, but we weren't there when she needed support the best.”

            “Hyung, why don’t you tell me this before?” Jungkook turned his face. It somehow like Jimin had been lying to him this pass year.

            “I can’t though. I just got this news recently too. It was a month ago. I feel like to running to see her, and hug her tightly. We have responsibility too, Jungkook. If I told you this, I bet you are going to see her. You’ll be foolishly gone to meet her, just like you have done just now.” Jimin was staring at the maknae who realized what Jimin just said was true.

            “Is that wrong, though? She needs us, right?”

            Jimin took a long breath, “I know. It’s not wrong, but you know that our life must go on. Hayi knew that too. That’s why, in her message, she always asked about our condition, she doesn’t ask anything more after she said that she believes in us. We have to believe in Hayi.”

            “But, Hyung...”

            “You don’t believe her, Jungkook?”

            “Not that, I believe her. But right now, can we support her this time?”

            Jimin saw the sincerity in Jungkook’s eyes. He was the same as him. Jimin stood up from his seat, “No one said we can’t. We already did it by coming to see her. You can see her wide smile. Hayi is a strong girl. I can’t wait to see her become a doctor one day.”

            Jimin didn’t give any answer to Jungkook. He left him alone in that park. Jungkook already chose to get Hayi this time. Even though he knew Jimin’s true intention, he wouldn’t stop. Jimin wanted him to believe Hayi. In others word, Jimin wanted Jungkook to not seeing Hayi anymore. They needed to wait for her.

            He remembered the last words that Jimin gave before he went. “Jungkook, we have this career upon us. I’m saying these things for you because I care for you the most. Hayi’s too.”

            _Hayi, Hyung, I really wish to go back to those times._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Present time – 5 years later ♣♣♣

            “Hayi-ssi. Please check this patient for me.”

            She grabs the document that got thrown at her, “Yes, sunbae.”

            The last five years for her was so hard. After the four years studying, she’s in her second year to medical practices. It is harder than before. She needs to catch up everything from her sunbae. There’s no break every day. The real thing is not as easy as what she’s being studying. The deal with the patient is difficult. To understand every person, and their problem, that’s what she thought about doctors.

            It’s also not easy for Jimin and Jungkook. It’s already 6 years since their debut. The most popular boy group, bangtan boys, for the past 6 years, they have achieved so many awards. The bound Hayi have with both of them is still there. It’s been three years already. Hayi never sees them anymore. The day her mother was gone, they came. It was heartwarming. She knew that they would come in her hardest time.

            Only once for 5 years she met with them. She doesn’t understand why she felt it was enough. Is it because they believe in her? No matter how many years they never talked to each other, the bound will never tear up. She’s watching them from afar. The only one who hasn’t achieved their dream is Hayi. She chooses to wait until that day comes or fate will make them meet again.

            “What’s wrong, sunbae?” She asks someone who invites her to his room.

            He looks so worried, “We have a patient.”

            “Then, I have to look for that person?”

            “Yes, but this one is important. I need to check other patient for now. I want to check this person for me, and you have to make it secret. I believe in you, Hayi.” He suddenly gives her documents.

            Hayi is in doubt, “Sunbae, what do you mean?”

            “Please, Hayi. If you already check the patient, you have to tell me the conditions. This is the address.” He is a paper with words.

            “The patient is not here? But, I’m not a doctor. I can’t, sunbae.” She is afraid to do what her sunbae says.

            “What if I tell you that the patient is my important friend? I’ll go there soon too. So, please, help me this time.” Hayi can see his eyes are begging at her. She doesn’t completely understand.

            “Jinyoung-sunbae...” She grabs the paper from his hand, “Okay, I’ll go.”

            “Thank you so much, Hayi.”

            The reason she do this was because she remembers her friend. If something happens to them, she’ll totally do the same. Even it’s a risk, or leads her to death, she’ll choose that path. She doesn’t need any reason to do that. It’s like the feeling she has for her family, maybe that’s why she can do that for them.

            Right now, she’s going to visit the patient. She is already in front of the house. It’s a really big house. It’s definitely a rich person. But, something bothers her is the patient. This is the most difficult task she ever does. She pushes the bell, not knowing what will happen after that. Someone is opening the door for her. It looks like they already know her attendance.

            “Did Doctor Jinyoung send you?”

            “Yes.”

            “Come in.”

            She follows the person. From the way he dresses, he must be the servant of this house. She looks at her surroundings. That house is luxurious. It’s so big and wide. The servant takes her to the second floor. Until finally, he stops at a door, “Is the patient here?”

            “Yes, miss. Before that, please, what you see inside later can’t be told to people outside, you have to keep it secret.”

            That time she realizes, this thing will lead her to cruel fate. The only thing she can do is accepting the fate. Why is her way to achieve her dream harder than she ever does though? She gives the servant a nod, and then he lets her in.

            In that big room, there are three people. One is must be the patient, because she’s lying in the big bed. The other one must be another servant. And the other one was, “Jungkook..?”

            The person she called was moving his head toward her, he’s surprised to see her, “Hayi, why are you here?”

            “I need to check the patient.” There’s intense aura between both of them. She’s scared to know why Jungkook is here. She doesn’t dare to ask him.

            Another servant is walking toward her, “Miss Hayi, please.”

            “Oh, yes.” She’s walking toward a desk. She puts her bag; she lets out everything she already brought from the hospital. First of all, she grabs the stethoscope. When she’s going to check the patient, Jungkook suddenly holds her hand, “Wait up, Hayi.”

            “What is it?” She’s trembling.

            “You don’t have to do this, please. There’s no turning back.” Jungkook is holding her hand tightly.

            She tries to let go of her hand. She already knows who the patient is. She already checks up the document that her sunbae gave for her. She was so surprised to see it. The patient is the most popular actress, Lee Sung Kyung. There’s no record about her in the document. But, there’s one note that her sunbae left in that document. She was so scared reading those. She knew it well what is the actress sickness.

            But, Jungkook's presence here makes her more scared than ever. What kind of situation is this already? She’s in total confused, “Tell me, Jungkook. Are you the one who did this?”

            She expects an answer from him, but he grabs both of her hand, “Hayi. Please, you don’t have to do this.”

            “She got STD, Jungkook! Did you know that?!” She yells at him.

            Jungkook seems to hold his breath for seconds. He finally lets go her hands. He lets Hayi do her jobs. Hayi moves closer to the patient. She can see how bad her condition is. But, when she checks her up, she breaths a relieved sigh,  the patient is can be save. Jinyoung-sunbae was right about her condition. He knew that she’ll be fine, but she needs Hayi to make sure of it.

            Without realizing at all, the actress touches her hands, “Miss, you don’t have to mad at him. He didn’t do anything wrong. He’s my savior.” She gives her a warm smile.

            By her saying, Hayi knows that she’s not lying to her. She just nods, “I understand, miss. You don’t have to worry about your condition. Jinyoung-sunbae will help you. But, I need to gave you shot, I want make sure you have enough power to do the surgery.”

            She smiles at Hayi. Jinyoung-sunbae already prepares anything for the patient. He told Hayi to come to make sure the patient is ready. She knew that she doesn’t have any experience with surgery, but Jinyoung-sunbae was teaching her more than she ever get from the other sunbae. She doubts though that Jinyoung-sunbae will let her to help him. He’ll bring his friends over totally.

            When Hayi finishes giving the actress shot, Jungkook gives whisper to her, “Meet me later outside.” He’s walking to the door after that.

            Hayi puts her things back to her bag, and her sunbae comes from the door. He comes with two people beside him. He’s walking closer to Hayi, “Thank you so much, Hayi. You can go back to the hospital. I’ll do everything now.”

            She nods before walks out from the room, “All right, sunbae.”

            At the outside of the room, Jungkook is standing. He’s leaning his body to the wall. Hayi just walks pass him, but he stops her, “It’s been a long time, Hayi.”

            Hayi just smiles, and stares at him, “Don’t you need to give me explanation, Jungkook?”

            He gave her an empty smile. Her hearts suddenly drops to see that. She catches a glimpse of his empty eyes. He looks very lonely. She've never seen Jungkook like this before. What happened for 5 years? Jungkook stays still, he watches Hayi’s worried face, “Hayi, can you make promise for me here?”

            She gulps.

            He said it, “You have to believe me until the end, no matter what everyone said, you have to be the only one who will believe me.”

            She stays silent. She wants to hear his last word.

            “With that, I think I can stay alive.”

            Hayi doesn’t give him another question anymore. She answers him, “I promise.”

            After she gives her answer, the tears from his eyes are falling. He’s crying right in front of her. He’s walking slowly towards her. He hugs her, “Thank you, Hayi. Meeting you now is like seeing a light in the darkness. It was hard for me, but you came and gave me hope.”

            She brings her hands to hug him. She’s ready to hear everything from him. No matter how her heart is hurting from it, she’ll stay still.

            “Sungkyung-noona, she’s been everything for me. We fall in love with each other, but that jerk kept interrupting us. I want to protect her, Hayi. I will do everything for her happiness.” He’s still crying.

            Those words are somehow hurting her a lot. She didn’t even understand why. Maybe, it’s because she remembers her mother. Hayi wanted to save her mother but the death just took her away. She’s sure, that’s the thing that makes Jungkook scared. He doesn’t say anything after that. He’s just crying. It feels like he holds everything alone for so long. It is sad and painful. It sounds like he’s begging in his cry.

            When the tears stop, he whispers to her ear, “Take care, Hayi.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            **[BREAKING NEWS]** THE POPULAR ACTRESS, SHIN SE KYUNG WHO DISSAPEAR FROM TV WAS SICK ALL ALONG.

            **[BREAKING NEWS]** LEE SUNG KYUNG GOT STD.

            **[BREAKING NEWS]** THE POPULAR ACTRESS GOT STD, WHO IS THE PERSON?

            **[BREAKING NEWS]** INSIDER SAID THAT LEE SUNG KYUNG WAS CLOSE WITH AN POPULAR IDOL GROUP MEMBER

            **[BREAKING NEWS]** LEE SUNG KYUNG AND BTS’ JEON JUNGKOOK PICTURE DATING TOGETHER IN THE PAST

            **[BREAKING NEWS]** BTS’ JEON JUNGKOOK IS THE PERSON WHO GAVE LEE SUNG KYUNG STD?

 

 

 

 

 

 

            The news breaks up like crazy in the internet. Everything turned into mess in one night. She sees Jimin in front of right now. She’s coming to their agency, BIG HIT entertainment. It is a total chaos there. She’s in confused right now. She was talking with Jungkook yesterday. She thought everything was fine after the talk, but it’s just the beginning of this mess.

            It’s back to the real time. Hayi is searching for Jungkook, but Jimin told her that he’s gone. She’s running away from the building, and Jimin follows her. Jimin is in total doubt between believing his friend or not. He hugs the small girl who is still wearing her white robe. She’s crying really loud in his chest. He doesn’t know how to stop her tears.

            “Hayi...”

            “Jimin, since when he’s gone?” She slowly calms down herself.

            Jimin let go of his hugs, “Yesterday, he didn’t go back to the dorm after he went out.”

            That’s regret for Hayi. Yesterday, Jungkook is trying to spill the truth for her. But, she’s not asking him anything. He was right in front of her that time, but why was she not holding his hand tightly? He was asking for help, but Hayi didn’t answer his plea. He’s not fine. He’s totally crying inside too. He’s hurting the most, and yet, Hayi is still not realizing anything.

            In the other hand, Jimin was having a doubt to Jungkook. He’s always acting strange since he started dating Sungkyung. But, his member thought it’s just his normal pace. He’s adult already; he can date anyone he wants. He though the same too, but this thing is happening. Jimin felt betrayed by him. The other members felt the same too. Jungkook was creating this mess in the top of their career. When they can achieve everything, Jungkook destroyed it.

            _Jungkook, I want to believe you_.

            Hayi wipes her tears away, “Jimin, what happened? I though he’s your family. Why aren’t you holding his hands before he fell so deep in the darkness?”

            Jimin got hold back by Hayi’s words, “What do you mean by that, Hayi?”

            “Jimin! Answer me!” She stares at him.

            Hayi looks disappointed in her eyes. They sure changed a lot. There are so many things that change them in five years. Jimin doesn’t give her answer.

            “Jimin, please. I met him yesterday. He was crying and begging to me. He asked me to believe him. This time, we can save him. You know that media is telling us a lie. Right now, only us who can help him.”

            “Hayi...”

            “You and he are my best friend and family. So, Jimin, are you going to save him or not?” This time, Hayi’s serious. She doesn’t have any doubts anymore.

            Right, he always wishes for their happiness. It was a simple wish, but why he never succeeds? If world won’t believe at him, both of them should be the only one who stay for him. Jimin finally opens up his heart. He always misses this feeling. It’s always Hayi who stay with them. It’s only Hayi all along. Why can't his eyes see it clearly? Is the darkness begun to eat him too?

            But, he sees the light before it happens, “Let’s help him.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            “Come on in.”

            Hayi is welcoming Jimin to her room. Before they decided to come here, Jimin was begging his member to let him go for today. It’s still mess in his agency. Some of their schedule got canceled due to Jungkook’s scandal. He’s even missing right now. It was hard to make them let Jimin go, but the leader gave him chances. It’s because Hayi was there. She talked to Namjoon, tried her best to explain the condition.

            One thing that Jimin still remember was Hayi’s words.

            “ _He’s important for me and Jimin. I promise, I’ll find the truth._ ”

            He never knew that the little girl from his past already this big. She have a really strong belief for her friend. But, Jimin didn’t do anything for six years for both of them. He’s the older one between them, and Hayi must be the first person to care. His only wish one now is to not losing both of them. Whatever their faith is, Hayi and Jungkook need to stay alive.

            “You just moved here, Hayi?” Jimin watches the room. It’s not like her apartment before. It’s rather small. There’s must be a reason for her to move here.

            “Not really, I moved here one year ago, because I need to get close between campus and hospital.” She prepares some drinks for Jimin.

            “Owh, that’s the reason.” He finally has a seat.

            Hayi brought a drink for Jimin, “Here.”

            “Thank you.”

            Before Hayi can sit too, the bell suddenly rings. She stands up and walks to door. She opens up the door. There are two people outside. They suddenly show something from their pocket, “We are police. Are you Miss Lee Hayi?”

            Her eyes widen seeing the police right in front of her. She silently nods to the police, and Jimin is walking to see her. Jimin asks her, “Who is it, Hayi?”

            They gave him answer, “We are police. YG Entertainment just drops charges to Miss Lee Hayi. She’s the suspect of the false information that she gave to the journalist.”

            Jimin was so surprised to hear it, “What? What’s happening here?”

            Hayi stays silent. She lets the police grab her hands. They drag Hayi from her apartment. But, Jimin stops them from do those. She finally speaks, “I’m sorry, Jimin.”

            Jimin let them go after that. He saw Hayi getting drag by the police. It makes him can’t let out his voice. Everything happened so fast. What should he do now? His one friend is missing, and the other one is getting dragged by police. Is this the end? Their story of friendship is ending with him lost both of them, is that it? He’s just watching Hayi get in the police car and gone.

            _Why can't I save them?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            “Name please.”

            “Lee Hayi.”

            Hayi’s being interrogated by police. They ask every detail of her. It’s been 20 minutes she’s here. She isn't aware of is surroundings. She never went to police office before. This place is making her feel nervous. She didn’t do anything wrong but she felt this is gonna lead her to become the real suspect. She hopes Jimin will come, because she’s scared right now.

            “So, let’s move on to the topic. We got the report that you are the one who gave false information. Are you aware of this?” He asked her.

            She swallowed hard, “I’m not.”

            “Okay. We have list here. It contains people who check up Miss Lee Sungkyung’s condition. Your name was there. Everyone already got interrogated, you are the last one. We will arrest you for now.”

            She was shocked to hear it. She remembers what Jungkook was said. He was giving her warning when she tried to check Sungkyung. She doesn’t know that it’ll lead her to be a suspect. Without any resistance, you follow the police command. He asks Hayi to stand. In the corner of the room, Hayi is being locked up behind bars. The only things she can do is sit there and wait for someone to come for her.

            In just minutes, someone comes for her. It is Jimin. He’s screaming for her name, “Hayi!”

            The police realizes Jimin’s presence. One of them walks towards him, “What are you doing here, sir?”

            “My friend got dragged by police before. She’s there.” He points at Hayi.

            “Jimin!” She saw Jimin.

            “I’m sorry, she’s under arrest.”

            “But why? She never does such thing.” Jimin tries to defend her.

            “We have the evidence.”

            Jimin gets quiet after that. He finally calms down, and begs to the police, “Can I just wait for her here? I believe someone will come later to show the real evidence.”

            The police takes a minutes to think, and he lets Jimin do what he wants, “Go on.”

            Jimin is relieved to hear it, “Thank you.” He then walks to Hayi’s place.

            “Jimin, what are you doing here?” She asks the person who’s sitting beside her outside bars.

            He gives her a smile and takes her hand, “Don’t worry. I’ll let you out later. We have to wait.”

            “How?” She looks confused.

            “He’ll come.”

            “Who?”

            After she asks that question, someone she knows was walking to the room. She’s surprised to see him. It is her sunbae, Jinyoung. He’s come with someone. He turns his face and sees Hayi. He just smiles at her. They are walking to the police there. They are talking to each other. The person beside Jinyoung is giving the police a paper. The police read it and gave a nod after that. He grabs the key, and Jinyoung follow him. They are walking to the bars.

            “You are free Hayi-ssi. YG Entertainment finally drops the charges.” He opens up the lock and let Hayi out.

            “Jinyoung-sunbae, how?” She’s moving closer to her sunbae.

            Jinyoung just smile, “I went to your place, and I met Jimin. He said you got dragged by police. That’s why I’m here now. You don’t have to know why you’re free. You can go back now.”

            “Thank you, sunbae. Wait before you go, can I meet that person?” Hayi tries to hold Jinyoung.

            He’s a little bit confused by Hayi’s question, “What do you mean, Hayi?”

            “The patient, sunbae. I need to talk to her.” She is begging.

            “Hayi...” He finally understands what she says.

            “Please... can I?”

            He gulps, “Do you want to help your friend?”

            She just nods. Jinyoung is taking a long breath after that. This situation is already getting harder. He knew that he should take the responsibility after he gave Hayi the task. He’s wrong for taking Hayi to that house. She was involved in this situation, and right now, there’s no way they can go back.

            “Here. This is the only thing that I know. I can’t help you more than this. I’m sorry, Hayi.” He gives her a note.

            She gives a hold on to the note, “Thank you, sunbae.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            Together with Jimin, Hayi is walking to an address. Her sunbae gave her note about where the person she looks for is. Jimin is beside her. From the start they take the taxi to get here, Hayi always looks nervous. He felt hurt to see his friend became like this. When he holds her hands, Hayi gives him a smile. She understands what Jimin’s intention is. But that smile can’t take his worry at all. If only he can turn back the time, he’ll do everything for it.

            “Here is it, Jimin.” They are standing at a big apartment.

            “Sungkyung-ssi is here?” Jimin asks her.

            She nods and gets inside. She gulps before coming to the receptionist. “Excuse me, my name is Lee Hayi. I want to meet miss Lee Sung Kyung, room number 501.”

            The receptionist smiles at her, and takes a phone, “Miss Sungkyung, you have guest here. She said her name is Lee Hayi.” After a short call, the receptionist nods her head and puts the phone down. “She’s waiting you there, miss.”

            “Thank you.” She smiles at the receptionist and walks away from there.

            But, before she can continue her steps, Jimin grips her, “Wait, Hayi. Can you give me explanation before we go there?”

            “Jimin... You knew who she is, right?” She stares at him.

            “I know, but what can we get from this, Hayi? She’s the victim.”

            “No, there’s no way she’s the victim. Can’t you see it, Jimin? We are going to know the truth after this.”

            Jimin is confused, “Do you know something that I don’t know, Hayi?”

            She stays silent.

            “Answer me!”

            “Please, can you just wait here, Jimin? I’ll explain everything after this. I need to be the one to see her.”

            Yes, she’s begging at him right now. His heart gets more hurt from this. He should believe in Hayi. He finally lets her hand go. It is hard for him, but before Hayi can go, he says, “Okay, Hayi. I’ll wait for you, don’t worry.”

            She is happy to hear that. At least, it gives her strength to meet that woman. She takes the lift. She puts the card so she scans the floor number. Sungkyung lives in the fifth floor of this apartment. She looks at the number, takes a deep breath for a minute. She closs her eyes while counting the floor. Until the lift says the fifth number, it opens. She takes a first step, then another. Sungkyung’s apartment is not really far from the lift. She only takes few steps and finds the door. She presses the bell.

            “Who is it?”

            “It’s me, Lee Hayi.”

            Someone opens up the door, “Come in, Hayi-ssi.”

            It is Sungkyung who opens the door for her, “Excuse me.”

            “Have a sit.” She brings Hayi to the living room. She takes the seat, “It’s nice to see you. I’m sorry about what happened to you before. It was the agency who did the charges.”

            “That’s okay. Jinyoung-sunbae already solved it.”  Hayi takes the seat in front of her. Hayi touches her hands, feeling nervous in her whole body.

            Sungkyung notices Hayi’s nervousness, she laughs a bit, “So, tell me, why are you here, Hayi-ssi?”

            Hayi gulps, before finally standing up again. She moves closer to Sungkyung, and starts to kneel for her, “Please, help my friend, Jungkook. You are the only one who can save him.”

            She is shocked to see Hayi, anger fills up her blood, “What did you say, Hayi-ssi? Help him?”

            Hayi trembles to continue, but she won’t stop. She’ll help her friend. She doesn’t care what will happen to her anymore. She lifts up her face to stare at Sungkyung, “Yeah, he said to me that he always loved you. But, Sungkyung-ssi, why have you done this to him?”

            She laughs cynically at her, “I didn’t understand why you suddenly do this, Hayi-ssi. But, you have to know this. He never once loved me. He just pitied me. And I’m the one who can let go of his kindness.”

            “What? He was crying at my shoulder at that house! He took the whole burden, but you just...”

            “You don’t know anything. Just shut up.” She stops Hayi from talking.

            “I want to believe him. That’s why I’m here right now, kneeling and begging for your help.” She still stays in her position.

            “Argh!” Sungkyung finally stands up. The anger finally takes her. She’s walking closer to Hayi, “This is why I can’t stand seeing you with Jungkook. I know about you hugging him before. I saw everything. He cried loudly at your shoulder. He never did that to me. He always looked strong at me, but when he’s with you he releases everything. He... Jungkook always told me about his childhood friend, and you, Hayi, he looked really happy talking about you.” She stops for a while to see Hayi’s face. Hayi is confused, but Sungkyung doesn’t stop, “He loves you! The one he loves is you, Hayi-ssi. Not me!”

            _Jungkook loves me?_

            It’s only making the situation more complicated for Hayi. She hears what Sungkyung’s said. She can’t take the fact that fast. She finally stands up. The last she did was bowing at her, “Please, don’t make Jungkook hurt more than this. He’s already cried a lot with me before. I don’t want to lose him. I believe you too, Sungkyung-ssi. I’m begging you for the last time.”

            The room falls into silence. Hayi is walking to the door quietly. She knows that this is the best thing she can do for now. When she is finally out from the room, her legs feel numb. She falls down before she can take the lift. She never felt this hurt before. It only takes a second for her tears to fall. She realizes everything that occurs. She cries harder for no reason, because she doesn’t understand why she is crying. Is that for Jungkook or the real feeling she has in heart?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            Hayi falls into silence after coming up from the apartment. Jimin is confused with that. He doesn’t know what he should do. She looks really sad. Sungkyung must say something that makes her like this, but Jimin just can’t figure it out. They're walking so far from that apartment. Jimin stays behind her, following every step she takes. She looks totally lost.

            Jimin decides to run after her, “What have you heard from her, Hayi?”

            She stops and takes a glance at Jimin, “Jimin, I don’t know anymore. Can I really save him? I’m scared.”

            “Why are you in doubt now?” He looks concerned about her. She falls into silence when she catches Jimin’s eyes. She palms her face, and it makes Jimin more worried. He grabs unto her shoulder, “Hayi, look at me. Tell me, what happened?”

            She wants to cry again, but her tears were dried from before. She only gives Jimin another silence. She doesn’t want to talk about it again. She’s still confused. If only everything was a dream, she wanted to get up early from it. She moves her hands to let Jimin’s grips go, “You have to go back for now. You’re an idol. I need to back to my campus too. We still have our lives.”

            Jimin is in total confused. He can’t believe that Hayi will say those things. He asks her for the last time, “Are you sure with that, Hayi?”

            “Yes.” He takes away his hands from her. She thinks that she can go, but suddenly Jimin grabs her hand and hugs her.

            “I don’t really understand what you heard from her before, whatever it is. I’ll never stop believing that we can save Jungkook. You’re like my family, Hayi. Please, don’t say you don’t know anymore. I’m here with you. You’re not alone.” He hugs her tightly this time.

            She feels his warms. The hugs she always misses every day. Jimin’s hugs make her comfortable. How long has it been? She asks herself. Jimin is like an older brother for her. Jimin will solve every problem. He’ll be the one who takes responsibility. Both Hayi and Jungkook can rely on him. But, sometimes, Jimin can be mad at them. Even though he tried to hold it, but both of them could tell he’s angry. His anger is full of concern and regrets.

            “Jimin...” She raises her hands to hug him back.

            “You are my concern, Hayi, Jungkook too. So, let’s continue to look for the truth.” He lets her go.

            “The one who did that is not Jungkook.” She finally speaks, because she gets calm by Jimin’s hugs.

            Jimin is surprised, “You already found out everything.”

            She shakes her head, “No, I just know that, I thought if I meet her, I would get to know something.”

            “That’s fine. I’ve been in the entertainment industry for years; it’ll be easy for me to find the truth. Right now, you have to go back to your apartment. We need a rest. I’ll accompany you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            The day changes, it is a shining morning. Jungkook who has been gone since yesterday, is walking toward somewhere. This is the path that he chooses. He promised that he would help Sungkyung. Even though, he would lose everything. It was hard for him before. But the day he met Hayi was the day he got the courage. It’s enough for him. It’s okay if his members don’t believe him, even Jimin too. Hayi is still believing in him, that’s a fact that already makes him stay alive until today.

            “Sungkyung-noona, I’m home...” He falls into silence seeing the apartment turned into a mess.

            Sungkyung is coming from her room, with wine in her hands, “You’re finally here.”

            “Noona, what happened here?”

            She laughs, totally drunk, “I don’t know. I was so angry, I guess.”

            Jungkook is walking closer toward her, trying to catch her, “Noona... stop drinking.” He grabs her wine.

            “He called.”

            “That jerk? What did he tell you?”

            She is lost for words, “He’s going to release the news again today.”

            “What?” Jungkook is so surprised.

            “Noona, I thought you... I believed in you.” He stares Sungkyung with sad eyes, “I can’t do this anymore, noona. I’ll meet that jerk, now. He needs to pay for everything.”

            “Jungkook?” She widens her eyes in disbelieve. Jungkook is so busy and walks towards the front door. She runs after him, begging him to not go, “Jungkook, please, stop. Let’s talk about it first, I’ll explain to you.”

            Jungkook doesn’t turn his head to see the person behind him, “I don’t need any explanation anymore, noona. You shouldn’t be scared at him.”

            He is gone from her sight after she screams, “Jungkook!”

            She’s in panic after Jungkook goes out. She runs to her room to get dress. After that, she runs out from her apartment. She can’t see Jungkook anymore. She takes the lift to the first floor. She hopes she can meet him. She needs to stop him right away. When she is in the first floor, she doesn’t see Jungkook anymore. He is so fast, but she’s not giving up for it. She knows where Jungkook will go. He’ll meet the person who gave her the STD, and she’s so scared right now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            And yet, it’s still a sunny morning for Hayi. She wants to go to her campus, but she decides not to go today too. She’s gonna try again to talk to that person. Even though, it won’t be easy, because Sungkyung’s words keep replaying in her head. She believes she shouldn’t be controlled by those thought. If this ends, she’ll ask Jungkook.

            _You will give me the answer, right, Jungkook?_

            The time she arrives at that apartment, she sees her beloved friend was running in hurry. With no other thoughts, she runs too. She’s following him. And there, someone is running for him too. It’s Sungkyung. She knows that she doesn’t know anything. But, if she’s not running for him, she won’t meet him later on.

            He is running so fast, she almost can’t catch him at all. Sungkyung who follows him is left behind. In her already hard breaths, she screams, “Jungkook.” It is useless. He can’t hear her. But, she doesn’t give up.

            If only they can be honest...

            If only he believes more...

            If only she have more courage...

            Maybe, these things won’t be happen. There’s no need for crying over these burden. And there’ll be no screaming, because right now, the person Hayi is chasing for is lying on the road. She’s running so fast toward that person, “Jungkook!!”

            The blood is running out. She can’t believe her eyes. She cries loudly, and touches her friend. She’s trembling right now. There’s no time for her to lose. She checks him up, and she can feel his breath. He’s still there. She grabs her phone to call 911, “Please, there’s an accident here. He’s hurting in the head and unconscious. You need to hurry.” She then tells them the location. She lets go her jacket for him. She can only do what she can do for now. At least, she has to stop his blood before the emergency come. She keeps talking in her cries, “Please, stay with me, Jungkook. Don’t lose it, please.”

            The person who runs after Jungkook too is there finally. She sees Jungkook from far away. It’s crowded there. When she can’t move her legs anymore, she falls to the ground. She cries out loud, “Jungkook... I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Hayi’s POV

            This homeland, the place I miss. The wind that blew softly when we were running at this pasture is the best feeling we ever had. We were smiling like fool. There were no worries about the future, because we knew nothing about outside world. The burden was gone. We only had smiles and hope. Jimin and Jungkook were running like crazy. They screamed and laughed. I want to stay like this forever.

            I’m following them from behind, trying to yell, “Guys! Wait for me!”

            “Hurry up, Hayi!” Jimin was screaming at me, I could see a smile painted in his face.

            Beside him, there’s Jungkook who was waving his hand at me. He gave me his lovely laugh, “Come here, Hayi.”

            This view, I wanted to save it forever in my mind. The wind blew my hair once again, and I smiled while running toward them. It’s full of laughter between us. Can I stay here forever? I’m scared if everything suddenly changes. I want to stop the time. This is enough for me. I don’t need more anymore, because I know if I tried to get anything, I’ll lose everything I had someday. Please, grant my wish this time.

            I saw their worried face, because I was falling. I stumbled because of the rock. It’s like a burden I have. It’s holding me from chasing them. It stop me from caring them.

            The rock is making a hole in my heart. It’s called regrets. When I know that’s what making me hurting, the tears fall again. Jimin, Jungkook, I’m sorry.

            I cried out loudly, trying my best to stand up from the ground. And there, Jimin was watching me crying. I know he can't stop my tears. He understood. I want to hug him like always, but I can't. I'm crying because this won't continue, ever.

            "Please, stop crying, Hayi."

            _Please, stop begging, Jimin._

            From far away, another stare held my tears away. He gave me smile, the only man in the world who knows me well.

            "Hayi..."

            I love the way he called my name, it sounded loving. Jeon Jungkook, my soul mate, let me hold your hands again. I believe there's tomorrow for us. He’s walking toward me. It’s warm; his presence is taking my worries away. I though he’ll come closer to me, but stays while watching me with his sweet smile.

            Before I can reach his hands, he whispers softly, "It's time to open your eyes, Hayi. Let stop this."

            _No, I won't stop, Jungkook._

            "Please...." I heard Jimin’s whisper from behind.

            Why are they begging me now? I won’t stop. There’s no way I’ll do. You can’t beg to me like that. It’ll be the end if I stop, I know that. No, please no. I don’t want to see the painful end. I screamed loudly at both of them, “Stop! Stop begging at me!”

            Jimin was silent, but Jungkook still tried to whisper at her, “Hayi, I...”

            “I said stop! You’ve promised me, Jungkook. Don’t you remember? It was pinky promise to stay together until whenever. You promised me to not go away before me!” I could see the pain in his eyes. I will hold onto you, Jungkook.

            _Because I..._

            “I love you, Hayi...” He’s watching me loving eyes this time.

            Why are you telling me this time? I feel hurt, “Jungkook, please.”

            “I really want to confess everything for you if everything solved.” He laughed sadly, “But, I guess I can’t. I don’t have time anymore.”

            “No! Don’t say that! I’m here. I’ll hold unto you!” I don’t want to see him gone.

            He gave me another painful smile, “Please, tell me, Hayi. Give me your answer.”

            I was confused with his words. I wanted to understand him. I took a long breath to collect my courage. I raised up my head to see him, “I... I love you too, Jungkook. I realize this is not the love I felt as I love Jimin. The love that I felt is different. You are special to me, _very special_.”

            That time, He finally moved closer to me. He looked so happy. He opened up both his hands, ready to hug me. I don’t know if this is will be the last time I cried in front of him. But, I still do it. I was crying painfully in his hug, the warmest hugs that I ever felt before. This won’t be last time, right? He moved his lips toward my forehead to give it a kiss, “Don’t cry anymore, Hayi. Because right now I’m so happy to hear it.” He wiped my tears away with his soft fingers, and let me go, “Thank you, Hayi.”

            I was scared, “Don’t say it!” I tried to hold his hands, but someone stopped me from doing that.

            “Hayi... Hayi...” He called my name. Jimin was continuously calling my name.

            “Please, don’t go.” I tried to grab unto him, and I turned to my left, I saw Jimin was smiling beside me.

            Both of us held Jungkook’s hands, “ _Let’s stay like this forever._ ”

End of the POV

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

            The loud voice wakes Hayi from her sleep. She opens up her eyes slowly. She can feel there are some people who are running towards her. She sees her surroundings. She looks at the bedside monitor. It is showing her the fatal condition of the patient. Someone grabs her body from falling, and it is Jimin. He tries to drag her out of the room, because the doctor and nurses are coming to the room. They check up the patient's condition.

            “Let me go, Jimin!” She’s trying to get out from Jimin’s grip.

            “We should move out from this room, Hayi. Let the doctor take care everything.” He tries his best to hold Hayi stronger than before.

            She is screaming loudly with tears falling from eyes, “No! Jungkook! Please, no!”

            “Prepare the DC shock.” The doctor asks the nurse beside him.

            She takes the DC shock and prepares it. “Ready.” She gives the doctor the holder.

            Jungkook body is bouncing. And Hayi is still crying out loudly, being dragged to the outside. Her scream fills the room.

            _Jungkook!_

_I was sorry, and thank you so much._

* * *

 


	2. Epilogue

                That door, it is painted with the “End” word in front of it, and I am ready to open the door. To see an end is scary, but I have to deal with it. I cannot count anymore how many cries and begs. From the start I never wanted it all to happen. The three of us can’t stop. The time we spent becomes quite hard once we decide to be adults. That responsibility continues to attack us. Any regret and doubt are the ones that draw us from living.

            I love my mother, but she left me first before I could save her. I love Jungkook and Jimin, but it all happened when I was careless. I guess time will fix everything for us, but it's actually not. Indeed, the time slowly built up the distance between us. I thought that I can last much longer from my struggle in this city. The pressure from the campus, the cost of living which I should bear because father had to pay for my sister’s, and I have to maintain my grades so that the scholarship won’t stop.

            I got through all of that. However it turns out, my friend underwent bad things. I'm too ignorant to my surroundings. It’s like my mother’s sickness that I never realized before. She was hiding it from us that time. The smooth road, it doesn’t exist.

            Now, why would I look back to the past? I have to move forward. I can still do a lot of things tomorrow, but I can’t do anything from yesterday. The future is my only hope. I don’t need to mourn over it again.

            I should open the door.

            “Hayi, come on in.” I'm happy to have the chance to see that smile.

            To be honest, I was afraid to come. Two months have passed since the day it happened. Sungkyung finally did something more than I thought. She apologized to me and Jimin. First, we were confused about the reason. However, the next day, the big news went out in all media. Sungkyung revealed the truth. I’m very surprised. I'm sure it was very hard for her. I tried to meet her. Sungkyung smiles at me when we meet. She tells me this, "At least, this is what I can do to repay his kindness."

            Jungkook's name is gone from all the bad talk of public. Only with a statement from Sungkyung, the public give ssympathetic and support for Jungkook. At that moment, Bangtan Boys’ name didn’t get destroyed. So many people were involved in this case, and I never thought it would be this complicated. The world is so awful, but I never guess it would be that cruel. However, there are things to be grateful for, that one day the truth will be revealed.

            And now, I am shaking to walk closer. The room that I visit every day, now feels different. Jimin invites me in while moving his hands. I knew before that I ran so fast to this place. When I arrive, my legs are getting heavy. But, at there, the person I miss, the person I always wait every day, is leaning his body. His eyes are looking at me.

            "Hi, Hayi." The voice is calling me so gently.

            I proceed my way to approach him. I should have stopped crying, but I cannot stop the joy. He opens his arms to me, calling me one more time. I still cannot believe it, but he is in front of me right now. And indeed, the smile is still the same as before. His gaze is also the one that I had longed for long.

            I hug him tightly. I'm afraid if this is a dream. I hope this is real, because if it doesn’t, I never want to wake up. I feel the touch from his hand on my hair. He's real. He survived. He’s alive.

            “Jungkook ... Jungkook.” I call out his name.

            He strokes my hair again, "I'm here, Hayi." He says it softly, "Don’t cry, Hayi. I'm still here, and I’ll stay.”

            _This time for real, I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story <3


End file.
